User blog:Hungry4ramen/ワールドイズマイン●World Is Mine♪
Howdy! :3 I haven't been active lately, I'll explain more in another blog post~ For now, let's talk sing! XD Summer (about 4-5 months ago) I've been listening to more and more Vocaloid songs XD And now, well...EVEN MORE. An old song which reminds me of summer was World is Mine XD I found it really catchy, and looked for more PVs. Eventually I found (and loved) Kaito's and Len's <333 XDD So in search of more, I came up with my own PVs! Here are 2 of 'em! Rese: World is Mine The number one princess in the world~ If you know how to treat me by heart, then I should, too! First of all, my hair's as messy as always; so if you're trying to find something different...good luck. Second, why are you looking down at my shoes? Oh, they're mismatched! Third, for every word I say, please feel free to take as long to reply. I guess that's easy to understand; oh hey, your right hand's empty. Should I help you to make the left one, too, as well? Let me help you with that! I hope I'm not selfish. O-oh, I'm cute? Th-thank you! The number one princess in the world~ It'd be fun to be one, don't you think~? Please, do take your time! Who am I? I'm a soccer player; that's all! Hm, I wanna eat something sweet~ Care to come with me? Check one, two! I'm sorry if I make a lot of mistakes; I'm quite clumsy! You still there? Haha, you seem to be dozing off! I understand~ Do you notice that "Knights in shining armors" usually ride white horses? I wanna ride one someday, too, with a prince, maybe. Oh? You have a white horse with you? Awesome! I hope I don't sound blunt or anything, but...may I? B-but...! If I do anything wrong, you're free to scold me; I learn from my mistakes! You can be a prince; you're fit for the job! Kind, generous, handsome -- wait!! Like a prince from a fairy tale~ I hope you'll find your princess! ...You don't talk too much, do you? Or am I talking too much? Sorry!! H-hey! I have something to say! I-i..! Never mind! E-er, something sweet? Shortcakes with strawberries on top sound good! Pudding made by the best ingredients! I-i wanna eat 'em now! I'll try to hold my urge! Oh, did you want some, too? Sorry... Won't it be great to be... The number one princess in the world~ Hey, hey, soccer playing prince! Let's go! Then suddenly, I feel someone holding my hand; a-ah! It's you! "Don't run off like that!" You said, with a smirk. "It's unsafe!" I guess I'm safe when I'm with you, huh? Sakka yarou...ze! Ahhh!! Tasuku: World is Mine The number one princes in the world~ I can and know how to treat you by heart; you want proof? First, your hair seems different today! I noticed! Second, hey, your shoelaces are untied, let me get that for you. Third, with that one word, it seems I'm too speechless that I can only say three words. Is that part of your spell? Of course I can tell! Did you expect anything less? Oh, by the way; I'm carrying a truckload of stuff on my left hand, my right hand's just here. Mind if we...hold hands? Hey, you're not selfish! I bet you're generous enough to answer my question: Can we get married? Because if we do, that means I can become prince! Haha! Besides, you're really cute today, everyday and always! The number one princes in the world~ -Yes, you are! Did I keep you waiting? You're the princess, of course! Something sweet? Nothing is sweeter compared to you, though! Check one, two! What flaws? You're completely flawless - yes I'm paying attention; I'm jotting down notes, too. C'mon! Let's ride this horse as we frolic through the sunset! Poetry? You are a beautiful prose of poetry! "My dear princess!" But keep in mind that I'd only scold you for a purpose, 'kay? I-i am your prince? It seems I'm the one who doesn't realize, hehe.. I understand! Completely, that is! Shortcake with strawberries on top...? No problemo! Pudding made with premium ingredients? Hey, that's all you want? Come on...don't hold back! All these are for you, and only you! Surely, 'cause you're the.... Number one princes in the world~ Don't wander off like that! It's dangerous to do so! I'll save you! Yo, princess! Ahhh!! Check one, two! And we're done! Thanks, minna! I'm off to making a new blog post! I don't own Vocaloid, the song, etc. Only my characters and the lyrics I made up belong to me! Thanks!! Piper was here! | talk page | Look here for very random doodles and art! XD 11:02, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts